A Kidnap And A Kiss
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: Ted and Reagan are kidnappet by The Vespers. How will they survive? Will there be love? Will somebody die? Well you gotta read to find out. For Candysweetstories Contest:


_Ted's POV:_

I sat and read my favorite book: Infernal Devises by Cassandra Clare. I did not know what was happening, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The only thing I could remember before I slipped into a dreamless sleep was:

_Reagan!_

_**Another time later.**_

I woke up in a dark room. Prison Cell was a more appropriate word. I felt something in my hand and looked down. Right next door was Reagan Holt. Beautiful Reagan with the soft chestnut brown hair, and deep brown eyes that I could just disappear into in. I shook her, a little to get her up, "Reagan, it's time to get up," I said gently. She moved slightly up and blinked. When she saw my face she sat up immediately, "Ted, where are we?" She asked and looked around. When her eyes met mine, I saw the fear in her eyes. I put my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair, "I do not know, sweetie." Then it hit me suddenly, "How can you know me from Ned?" She blushed, "You have a small birthmark under the eye. It has Down not, "She brought her finger up under my eye. Suddenly something of the wall up and out came two men. They were wearing black clothes and had guns sitting at the hip. They looked at us, "Are not they cute, Caine?" said one man. The other man (Caine) looked at us and wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, cute." I pulled instinctively Reagan closer. The first man smiled. A little too sweet smile, "Now you two listen," he said, "If, in telling us your tracks, we let you go. Okay? "He stepped closer, "No," we said in unison. The smile disappeared, "As you will," he snarled and walked out of the room.

_Ted's POV:_

I pulled more in the door. A while ago, Reagan discovered an old door that sat in the wall. Now we had almost got it free. We just have to hope that Vesper not decided to torture us yet. They have done this many times and in various ways. They come once every day to torture us. They will break us. They want us to tell the spores. The last time they were about to get me. I could not bear to hear Reagan pain of war, but they stopped before I said anything. Jerks. I was torn out of my thoughts when I heard a strange sound. Reagan had dropped to his knees and stood and threw up. I rushed over to her and pulled her hair away from her face. She had been ill for a long time and had vomited several times. When she was finished, I went over to the door and pulled it out with a last hard jerk. I grabbed Reagan's hand and pulled her after me.

_Reagan's POV:_

I had thrown up. AGAIN. It was so humiliating. Ted had not thrown up even once. When I was done, Ted stoked my hair. He had done every time. I do not know why he did it, but it was reassuring. Right now we were on our way out of the old tunnel and out into freedom. I could not be with a smile, for there had been a lot while we were trapped. And not only bad things.

_**Another time later.**_

_Still Reagan's POV:_

Now we're finally here. Home. It had us a while to get back, especially because people would not give us a ride. I can now well enough to understand them. Our clothes were torn and we had broken bones, bruises and scars. There was blood stuck in our hair and the nails. Now I could see the door and Ted went up and knocked on the door. I looked at him. "What?" He said, "I guess you can always be polite." I went up and pushed the door open. Mother came rushing out and looked furiously out. She stopped when she saw us. So began to run tears down her cheeks. She went and took my face in his hands, "Reagan?" She whispered. "REAGAN!" She screamed. I saw all the others come running out of the room before they threw themselves upon us. I let out a scream of pain and I think I fainted.

_**Another time later.**_

_Still Reagan's POV:_

When I woke up I stared straight up in something white. So hit me smell. Death and medicine. I was in the hospital. I turned my head and saw that Ted was lying on a bed next to me. He seemed to sleep, so I just stared at him. He sat up and maybe he had not slept. He smiled when he saw me and leaned to kiss me on the cheek. "I tried to sleep, but I could not. I was always so worried that you would not wake up again." I wrinkled forehead," what do you mean by not waking up again? "" You've been unconscious for three days. " He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Ted, how long we were gone?" I had to know. Ted bit his lip, but then said: Two months. I stared at him speechless. TWO MONTHS! I let myself fall back into the cushions. Ted immediately grabbed my hand, "Should I call the nurse?" I smiled sadly at him, "No, but how about a kiss?" A wide grin spread across his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. As we kissed I thought about everything that had happened. Everything had changed now. Ted and I were dating, we had escaped Vesper and the Tomas and the Ekat have been complemented on one thing. Us. I could not help but smile. Despite all the pain, it was actually not that bad. But then it hit me: what should we tell our parents?!

_**WAUW**___

_**1000 Words. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**_

_**Well, I don't know if this story was that good, but I wanted to write it, Soooooo I did. If there is any mistake I'm sorry. My little brother wanted the computer so I had to hurry up. Well I hope you all liked it. **_

_**P.s. All A Hug To A Little Girl Fans I'm sorry, but I got writer block with that story, so I don't know when the next update will be. **_

_**And more important: THERE IS 13 DAYS TO MY BIRTHDAY! I'm will become twelve and I gonna get all the books I want. Well, not them all, because that is MANY books. **_

_**Well see ya. **_

_**- Ida (My real name)**_


End file.
